Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Éste no es el episodio de Victorious, es una historia que yo inventé tratando de imaginar como me hubiera gustado que fuera el episodio
1. Chapter 1: Piloto

**Esta es mi primera historia de Victorious, es sobre mi pareja favorita, he estado esperando el episodio Tori Saves Beck and Jade y anoche tuve un sueño sobre el capítulo así que ahora lo convertí en una historia sobre cómo Beck y Jade regresan, a lo largo de la trama podría tener escenas Bori/Jandre pero mayoritariamente es una historia Bade y en algunos capítulos Tandre. Espero que les guste, comenten!**

* * *

-Mira, ahí están Beck y Jade, están juntos!

-¿Crees que ya hayan resuelto sus problemas?

-No, no están diciendo nada, sólo están hablando… hablando?!

-Bueno al menos ya se hablan!

-Sí!, si siguen así tal vez podrían…

-… Tori? ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento André, es que estaba muy emocionada pensando y…

-¿Todavía sientes algo por él?

-¿QUÉ?, no, no, claro que no… además yo nunca he sentido nada por él que no sea cariño...

-¿Cariño?

-Sí, el mismo cariño que siento por ti o por Robbie o por Cat, incluso por Jade… ¿Por qué crees que yo siento algo por Beck?

-Bueno tal vez porque lo besaste en tu segundo día de escuela…

-Fue para darle una lección a Jade por lo que me hizo!

-… siempre estás con él…

-Es sólo mi amigo!, también paso mucho tiempo contigo!

-… lo miras todo el tiempo…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-… estuviste a punto de besarlo dos veces…

-Eso fue sólo un error!

-… y ahora lo vez con su ex novia y te quedas callada

- Y-Yo… yo sólo… ¿y tú?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Tú y Jade

-¿Jade y yo…?

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

-NO!

-¿A en serio?

-Sí… yo… ya la superé

-Ah! Y entonces ¿por qué no dejas de mirarla?

-yo…

-Y además siempre buscas estar con ella

-bueno…

- sshh! Ahí vienen Jade y Beck

-Hola chicos- dijo Beck

-Hola- respondieron Andre y Tori

-Si, si, si hola, o lo que sea- dijo Jade

-Oigan los vimos hablando hace unos momentos- dijo Tori- eso quiere decir que…

-¿QUÉ?!- preguntó Jade molesta

-… ya arreglaron sus problemas?

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas… es más ni siquiera existe un "nosotros"

-Al parecer no- murmuró André mientras Beck reía, después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo

-Y…- rompió el hielo Tori

-Y…?- preguntó Jade

-¿Ya saben con quién van a cantar?- les preguntó Tori

-No- respondieron Beck y Jade al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué no cantamos los cuatro?

-Guau! Que brillante idea Vega… excepto por un pequeñísimo inconveniente… ¿cuál puede ser?... ah sí! LOS DUETOS SON DE DOS PERSONAS!-respondió Jade sarcásticamente

-Es por eso que se llaman duetos- completó Beck en un tono más amable

-Bien, entonces por qué no cantan ustedes dos y Beck y yo- dijo André

-¿QUÉ?!- respondió Jade molesta- ¿cantar con Vega?! JAJA! No gracias, creo que prefiero ser la compañera del perro!

-Bien!- dijo Tori- entonces TÚ canta con André y yo canto con Beck!

-Y por qué no mejor yo canto con... – se detuvo a pensar y después agregó -¿entonces ensayamos después de clases?- fingió una sonrisa y preguntó dirigiéndose a André

-… sí, sí claro… después de clases- tartamudeó André

-Bien, te veré luego, ahora me voy porque el resto de ustedes me dan alergia!

-Creo que yo también me voy- dijo pasivamente Beck

Una vez que se fueron ambos, Tori y André continuaron su conversación

-¿Estás loca?¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Jade que cante conmigo?

-Bueno ella no quiso cantar conmigo… además dijiste que ya la habías superado

-Está bien! No la he superado!

-… yo… yo no lo sabía… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Iba a hacerlo cuando llegaron Jade y Beck

-André… lo lamento… si quieres puedo ir con Jade y aceptar que me mate…

-No, tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho antes

-Creo que después de todo esto no servirá de nada

-¿De qué hablas?

-No, no de nada

-Dímelo

-No, no quiero herirte

-No lo harás…

-Está bien… yo estaba haciendo un plan para hacer que Jade y Beck regresaran pero ahora…

-No, no te detengas por mí!... aún estoy enamorado de ella pero sé perfectamente que eso es imposible y que ella aún ama a Beck y él la ama a ella…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro!, además nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos otra vez…

-Está bien, hagámoslo!

-Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer que Beck y Jade regresen si tú cantarás con Beck y yo con Jade? Eso sólo los alejará más

-Créeme cuando te digo que tengo un plan!... y si ellos se siguen amando como yo creo, no podrá fallar!

* * *

**Aquí se termina el primer capítulo de mi primer historia de Victorious, comenten si les gustó, o si no, sus creativos comentarios me dan ideas para continuar la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfecta

**Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, lo siento por actualizar tan tarde pero tuve algunos problemas para entrar a mi cuenta, espero que les guste, y gracias por sus comentarios**

* * *

Había sido un día muy largo en Hollywood Arts pero ya había terminado, y eso significaba para Jade y André que era hora de ensayar. André no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento, a él le gustaba Jade, ella era una chica extraordinaria, era hermosa, talentosa y no tenía miedo de ser ella, era una chica diferente al resto de las chicas de HA, pero él estaba seguro de que una relación con ella jamás podría funcionar, no sólo porque ella un poco aterradora, de hecho eso no le asustaba, sino porque ella acababa de salir de una relación de tres años con su antiguo novio, y él sabía que jamás podría superar eso, pero por lo pronto él hará lo que sea para estar cerca de ella aún si eso significa tener que jugar con él mismo, en realidad cantar un dueto con ella podría ser muy peligroso porque si ya una vez se enamoró de ella escuchando su hermosa voz, bien podría pasar dos veces; una serie de pensamientos de éste tipo pasaban por su cabeza mientras esperaba a su compañera de dueto, la cual en este mismo momento estaba entrando por la puerta de la sala de música donde él se encontraba, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la chica le saludó, él respondió torpemente a su saludo y le dijo que no la había escuchado entrar, probablemente porque él estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos en ese momento, ella se desconcertó cuando escuchó la respuesta del chico, debido a que antes de entrar amenazó a Sinjin de romperle la pierna de nuevo si volvía a tocar sus cosas y al entrar azotó la puerta para desahogarse, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él la interrumpió diciéndole que comenzaran a pensar en qué canción deberían cantar, aunque en este momento la cabeza de Jade estaba más ocupada pensando que podrían estar haciendo Beck y Tori en estos momentos, estaba confundida, ella ya había superado a Beck, pero ¿por qué le afectaba tanto saber que él cantaría con Tori? No era el mismo tipo de celos que sintió hace un año cuando Tori derramó café en su novio, tal vez por eso la odiaba tanto, pero eran otro tipo de celos, no le importaba que Beck saliera con todas las chicas de la escuela incluso Trina, ella no sentía nada… ¿por qué sólo ahora?, estaba muy confundida, asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que André decía intentando parecer concentrada, pero él ya se había dado cuenta, él sabía que ella no le estaba prestando atención, y también sabía por qué, pero no se animaba a preguntarle nada, y siguió hablando sólo, porque más que un diálogo parecía un monólogo, hasta que por fin se decidió a preguntarle.

-Es por Beck y Tori ¿cierto?

-¿QUÉ?!- Preguntó con un cierto tono de desconcierto y de incomodidad

-¿Te afecta que ellos canten juntos? Porque si es así podríamos…

-N-No, no, por supuesto que no me afecta -Lo interrumpió y contestó un poco molesta, ambos guardaron silencio y después continúo –No es que yo sienta algo por Beck, eso ya lo superé desde hace seis meses, es sólo que… creo que son las personas que más odio en estos momentos y…

-¿Por qué?- interrumpió André- Quiero decir, entiendo que en este momento odies a Beck aunque dijiste que lo habías superado, pero ¿por qué a Tori?, ella jamás te ha hecho nada!

-No lo entenderías, y mucho menos porque también tú estás enamorado de ella, al igual que todos los demás ¿no?

-NO! Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees que ella me gusta?

-Bueno, tal vez porque ella es perfecta

-¿Perfecta?

-Sí, ella es bonita, agradable, talentosa… -Jade comenzó a enumerar las cualidades de Tori en un tono molesto –En cambio yo soy aterradora, tosca y… Con razón Beck la prefirió a ella- dijo aligerando su tono de voz

-¿Así que es por eso que la odias?

-No espero que lo entiendas, después de todo está de su lado al igual que todos en Hollywood Arts… ¿Puedes imaginar que durante años te esfuerzas por ganar un lugar en esta escuela, y de la nada llega alguien mejor que tú en todos los aspectos y los profesores la prefieren al igual que tus mejores amigos? No, claro que no…- dijo Jade mientras se iba desconsolada

André parecía desconcertado, él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por primera vez Jade West estaba abriendo su corazón, él se sentía mal de escucharla, quería hacer algo por ella pero no sabía qué, de pronto una idea apareció en su cabeza, ya sabía que podía hacer.

* * *

-Por aquí, vamos, vamos, listo, llegamos- dijo Robbie mientras conducía con los ojos tapados, con sus manos, a Jade hasta el teatro Caja Negra,

-Pero qué…?- Preguntó Jade extrañada, sentándose en un asiento

Fue interrumpida cuando André y Robbie comenzaron a tocar la guitarra y a cantar (André en el escenario y Robbie cerca de Jade)

Robbie:

_Made a wrong turn_  
_Once or twice_  
_Dug my way out_  
_Blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions_  
_That's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_  
_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss "no way it's all good"_  
_It didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken_  
_Always second guessing_  
_Underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around…_

André & Robbie:  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than_  
_less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You're a perfect to me_

André:

_You're so mean_  
_When you talk_  
_About yourself_  
_You are wrong_  
_Change the voices_  
_In your head_  
_Make them like you_

Robbie & André:

_Instead_  
_So complicated_  
_Look how big you'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough_  
_I've done all i can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_see you same_

Robbie & André:  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than_  
_less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You're a perfect to me_

André: (Robbie)

_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear_  
_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in lying and I tried tried_  
_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_  
_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that?_  
_Why do I do that?_

Robbie:

_Why do I do that?_

Robbie & André:  
_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_  
_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less then, less than perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing you're a perfect, to me_  
_You're perfect_  
_You're perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever_  
_ever feel like you're less then,less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please if you ever_  
_ever feel like you're nothing_  
_you're a perfect to me_

Jade abrazó a Robbie y a André, mientras detrás de la puerta estaba Beck, observando a sus amigos dedicándole una canción a su novia… es verdad! Ya no era su novia… a su ex novia, vaya, se sentía extraño decirlo… bueno ver a sus amigos dedicándole una canción a su ex novia fue algo extraño para él, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero no sabía qué era, sólo sabía que no se sentía bien.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? me agrada la idea de ver a Beck celoso, ¿qué piensan ustedes? comenten qué les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor díganmela para poder mejorar. Por cierto no escribí nada de la interpretación de _Perfect_ porque quise dejarlo a su imaginación.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alguien que yo conocía

**Perdonen por la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo y también estuve ocupada con mis otros fanfics pero bueno ya está aquí el tercer capítulo de mi propia versión de TSBJ, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, he tratado de seguir sus sugerencias como lo de hacer los capítulos más largos y hablando de eso gracias victoiousnaomi por tu sugerencia la cual tomaré en cuenta en éste mismo capítulo, no está exactamente como lo dijiste pero traté de adaptarla con el guión que ya tenía planeado. En fin espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

* * *

Era medio día Beck y Tori ensayaban para la competencia de duetos, como era fin de semana no habían ido a la escuela y lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas era decidir la canción que cantarían, o al menos así debería ser, pero en esos momentos la cabeza de Beck no estaba en las canciones que Tori nombraba con tanto entusiasmo, ni en ganar el punto extra que les darían en todas las materias si eran los mejores interpretadores en el concurso de la próxima semana, su cabeza estaba metida en otro tipo de cosas como intentar descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento, le agradaba Tori y la pasaba muy bien con ella, de hecho era un chica muy hermosa, talentosa, ella era dulce y agradable no como… Jade. Cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar que ya no estaba con ella, no sería su novia nunca más, pero ¿por qué le causaba tantos sentimientos encontrados pensar en ella? Ella aún le despertaba muchos sentimientos y emociones por rencor o por que fuera pero ella no le era indiferente, cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía dolor, rencor, nostalgia, coraje, temor, e incluso … amor? ¿Ella aún despertaba en él un sentimiento de amor?. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada y dura con él? ¿por qué no podía decirse de una vez y aclarar sus sentimientos? ¿por qué sólo a él le pasaban este tipo de cosas? Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza, hasta que una cálida voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Beck? Estás bien? –preguntó Tori con preocupación, llevaba hablándole a su compañero de duetos un buen rato y claramente pudo percatarse de que él no estaba en la conversación que en estos momentos parecía más bien un monólogo.

-Sí, sí, es una gran idea –respondió él tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no estuvo escuchándola durante los últimos minutos, pero no podía evitarlo, sólo había una cosa en su cabeza y su nombre era Jade aunque no sabía bien por qué estaba pensando en ella, después de todo ya no era su novia y ahora parecía divertirse más estando soltera, así podía salir con todos los chicos que ella quisiera como ese último con él que estaba cenando en Nozu la semana pasada cuyo nombre no recordaba y tampoco le importaba hacerlo.

-No me estás escuchando cierto? –Tori parecía un poco molesta, tal vez porque le molestaba que la gente no se molestara en escuchar sus ideas como Trina por ejemplo y prefieran decir que sí a todo para no tener que mostrar una postura al respecto, o tal vez porque ella sabía perfectamente la razón por la que estaba y siempre había sido ignorada por él.

-…Claro que sí… -respondió un poco nervioso –yo…

-Olvídalo –interrumpió –tal vez sea mejor dejarlo para mañana o para otro día…

-Pero ya es la próxima semana…

-Sí… pero no llegaremos a ninguna parte si no estás con la cabeza en la tierra y para ser más precisa aquí conmigo pensando en la mejor canción para interpretar.

-Lo lamento… podemos volver a empezar, prometo que esta vez estaré atento –estaba mintiendo, él mismo sabía que no iba a prestarle atención una vez más pero habría dado cualquier cosa por no decepcionarla

-Olvídalo, quieres –Ella sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo para hacerla sentir mejor –dejémoslo para otro día y mejor cuéntame qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído

No sabía que decirle, de hecho ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, estuvo pensando en Jade y… no! Él no pudo haber estando pensando en ella! En la chica que lo hizo llevarla a ver una película de terror al cementerio, o aquella que lo acosaba en TheSlap las 24 horas del día!

Al ver que no contestaba nada, Tori hizo una mueca, ya sabía en lo que estaba pensando! –Acaso su nombre comienza con J y termina con ade West? –Le preguntó

Él se puso nervioso, no sabía que contestarle, ni tampoco sabía cómo lo habría adivinado -¿C-cómo lo supiste?

-No fue difícil –respondió –cuando un chico se queda callado por 1 minuto es porque está pensando en una chica

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Porque es mentira –dijo riéndose pero su apariencia seguía seria como siempre

-No hace falta que lo sepas, después de todo mi idea no es 100% errónea, funciona en ciertos casos como en el tuyo, ahora me vas a decir qué es lo que te preocupa, está bien pensabas en Jade, lo entiendo, fue tu novia durante 3 años pero ya pasaron 6 meses, por qué no simplemente… tú sabes… la olvidas?

-De verdad crees que es tan fácil? –dejó escapar un suspiro con una pequeña risa pero no muy notoria -¿Crees que es tan fácil olvidar 3 años en 6 meses?

-N-no, no, por supuesto que no… pero entonces si aún no la olvidas… ¿por qué no regresas con ella?

-Dije que no la había olvidado, no que aún la amaba…

-¿Y no es así?... ¿De verdad ya no la amas? –le preguntó asombrada y preocupada por su respuesta

-Tampoco dije que ya no la amaba… -respondió fríamente

-Entonces?! Perdona, sí?, sé que el amor a veces es complicado y entiendo que tres años no se olviden fácilmente, pero cómo esperas que te entienda sí tú mismo no sabes lo que quieres?!

Se quedó callado por un momento ella tenía razón, ¿cómo esperaba comprensión de parte de los demás si él mismo no sabía lo que sentía?

-L-lo siento, yo no quise…

-Está bien… tienes toda la razón, ni siquiera yo mismo sé lo que siento ni lo que quiero…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a averiguarlo?

-No, lo sé… tú no tendrías por qué ayudarme a hacerlo…

-Claro que sí!... eres mi mejor amigo!

-Creía que lo era André…

-Sí, también… ahora cuéntame cómo te sientes

-Quizás para la otra –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde estaba sentado, caminó hasta la puerta y se marchó dejando a Tori preocupada por lo que le había dicho, o más bien, por lo que no le había dicho.

Estaba confundida, y cuando lo estaba llamaba a André, era la única persona con la que podía hablar además de su mamá pero no pensó que a ella pudieran interesarle los problemas de sus amigos.

-Hola, recibí tu mensaje, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó André en cuánto ésta le abrió la puerta

-Estuve hablando con Beck y…

-También hablé con Jade

-Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿qué te dijo?

-Aún está muy afectada por lo que pasó con Beck… ¿qué te dijo él?

-Igual.

-¿qué sugieres?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué debería saberlo? No tengo una respuesta para todo!

-Tienes una para esto?

-No, pero déjame pensar –estuvo pensando en qué podían hacer para resolver los problemas de Jade y Beck, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, Jade ni siquiera era su amiga, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que debía hacer algo para ayudarlos, mientras pensaba en eso, se le ocurrió una idea, era obvio que la primera que tuvo no daría resultados pero esta sí lo haría –Ya lo tengo! –dijo emocionada

-Dime qué piensas, me gusta oír tus ideas

-Bien, se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos llevar a Jade y a Beck a Nozu, vendados, para que no se den cuenta de que el otro está ahí, y podemos pagarle a los clientes para que a la hora del karaoke pidan que canten juntos, entonces cantarán una bonita canción de amor, se darán cuenta de que son el uno para el otro y regresarán!

-Me parece una gran idea!

-Sí, sería como adelantar mi primera idea, la de los duetos, y así ellos podrían cantar juntos y nosotros también!

-Excelente!, y cuándo lo hacemos?

-Hoy mismo!, mientras más pronto mejor!

* * *

Así fue, llevaron a ambos chicos vendados a Nozu y aprovechando que ahora ofrecían una función de karaoke por los mismo clientes, propusieron a Jade y a Beck para que cantaran juntos

-¿Quéé? –dijo Jade molesta –No cantaré con él

-Lo mismo digo –afirmó Beck pero en un tono más tranquilo

-Vamos chicos! Sólo será una canción… por favor! –les suplicó Tori tratando de animarlos

-Tú qué dices? –preguntó Beck dirigiéndose a Jade -¿lo hacemos? –preguntó esperanzado, él en verdad quería cantar con ella, no tanto porque la amara sino porque aunque habían terminado él sabía que ella era una gran cantante y probablemente esta sería la única oportunidad de cantar con ella.

-Bien –contestó inconforme, pero en el fondo también quería cantar con él

_**Beck:**_

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_**Jade:**_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So, when we found that we could not make sense  
Well, you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_**Beck:**_

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_**Jade:**_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need, that though_

_**Beck & Jade:**_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_**Jade:**_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_**Beck:**_

_But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_**Jade:**_

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_**Beck:**_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need, that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_**Beck (Jade):**_

_Somebody,( I used to know)  
Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody, (I used to know)  
Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_**Jade & Beck:**_

_I used to know  
That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody_

_Now you're somebody that I used to know…_

En el momento en que terminaron de cantar, Jade salió apresuradamente antes de que les aplaudieran o de que alguien pudiera seguirla, estaba confundida, creyó que ya no tenía sentimientos por Beck pero esa noche le habían demostrado todo lo contrario, en su camino maldecía a Tori y a André y el maldito momento en que decidieron llevarlos a Nozu y hacer que cantaran.

Beck por su parte, abandonó el lugar un poco después que ella y más despacio, también estaba pensando en lo que había pasado… ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué había aceptado cantar con su ex novia una canción que relataba perfectamente el momento que estaban viviendo?

Ambos tenían mucho en que pensar, fue una buena manera de desquitar un poco de todo el dolor que llevaban dentro por su ruptura, y habría sido perfecto el momento para decirse adiós definitivamente, pero ambos sabían que el otro no era sólo alguien que conocían…

* * *

**Listo, el fin!... ¿qué opinan? les gustó? como sea dejen sus comentarios y sus sugerencias en este capítulo tomé en cuenta una de ellas... si tienen alguna canción que quede bien con el contexto de la historia y con el seguimiento que va teniendo, háganmela saber para publicarla. Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4: Terapia

**Holaa! perdón, perdón, perdó por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! en serio lo siento pero he tenido mucha tarea y además tengo otras historias que tengo que actualizar y en fin! ya tengo este capítulo perdonen por la espera espero que por lo menos valga la pena jaja... bueno aquí está la continuación de este fic en serio espero que les guste y si no pues pueden decírmelo con confianza para yo cambiar las cosas o no sé, bueno los dejo que lean, comenten!**

* * *

Al día siguiente del dueto en Nozu, Tori y André había decidido que quizás sería mejor cambiar de lugar, era obvio que no les estaban siendo de mucha ayuda a Jade y Beck, así que decidieron que esta vez Tori iría con Jade, y André con Beck, tal vez funcionaría mejor teniendo una charla con alguien de su mismo sexo y las cosas serían más fáciles. Esa tarde Tori llamó a Jade para que fuera a su casa y André llegó de sorpresa al camper de Beck, ambos pusieron de pretexto ayudarlos a escoger la canción y era un tanto cierto, lo que ellos esperaban era que esta vez se sintieran más confiados y al estar buscando canciones, buscaran una que reflejara lo que sentían por el otro en ese momento, así se darían cuenta de que aún se aman y regresarían. Pero las cosas no se dieron del todo bien.

-De acuerdo… comencemos a buscar letras! –expresó Tori con entusiasmo –Qué te parece si comenzamos por….

-Te digo qué es lo que más odio de Beck? –interrumpió la otra chica de repente, en realidad ni siquiera se estaba molestando en escucharla, Tori no respondió nada pero Jade continuó –Su cabello!

-Su cabello?

-Sí

-Creí que a ti te gustaba…

-Siempre llamando la atención de todo el mundo, especialmente de las chicas –Tori estaba extrañada pero se limitó a no decir nada y seguir escuchando –Cree que se ve muy genial y fantástico, que es novedoso, e increíble pero en realidad es sólo un simple montón de… -estaba tan molesta que no encontraba la palabra adecuada -… CABELLO!... sí, sólo es eso! No tiene nada de genial es sólo cabello común y corriente, igual a todos los demás, no tiene nada de extraordinario como para que todas las chicas lo persigan y quieran salir con él! –Nuevamente Tori no dijo nada, era evidentemente que Jade no hablaba de cabello o algo parecido, pero si decía algo ella la mataría así que no lo hizo.

* * *

-Bien, la competencia es en sólo una semana y no tenemos nada, ninguno de los cuatro, así que empecemos por la canción quieres?... vamos a ver que…

-Sabes por qué estoy feliz de estar soltero? –interrumpió Beck cambiando de tema,

-Por qué? –preguntó André desganado, en realidad no quería escuchar más de sus problemas con Jade, él quería ayudarlos no escucharlos, pero tal vez no estaba hablando de ella.

-Porque, puedo hablar con mis amigos y amigas sin que nadie se ponga celosa, puedo salir con quien yo quiera sin la necesidad de rendirle cuentas a alguien como si se tratara de mi madre, no tengo que desperdiciar mi dinero inútilmente comprando regalos de cumpleaños o San Valentín o aniversarios para que al final me diga que no le gustan, no tengo que pelear más con nadie, mi existencia es más tranquila, tengo más tiempo libre y no tengo que estar preguntándome todo el día por qué de tantas chicas que hay en la escuela tuve que enamorarme de la mala!? –El rostro de André cambió, era obvio que si hablaba de Jade.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya te desahogaste! Ahora sí, continuemos con lo de la canción! –dijo Tori tratando de sonar emocionada como al principio, pero al ver que Jade nuevamente no le prestaba atención decidió cambiar las cosas un poco –Está bien, hablemos de Beck!

En cuando Jade oyó esas palabras su expresión cambió de desganada a molesta, -¿Por qué quieres hablar de Beck? Y ¿qué tendríamos que hablar sobre él? yo no tengo nada con él, tu eres su novia, así que por qué no mejor buscas a otro par de chicas estúpidas como tú para que puedan hablar sobre lo maravilloso que es!

-Primero, Beck no es mi novio, y segundo sólo lo dije porque es lo único de lo que has estado hablando los últimos minutos!... y sabes qué olvidalo! –comenzó Tori pero luego se desesperó.

En cuanto se fue Jade, llamó a André para hablar de los progresos de su plan, desgraciadamente ninguno tenía nada.

-¿Estás segura de que este plan es buena idea? –preguntó André confuso

-Claro! ¿por lo qué preguntas?

-Pues porque ninguno quiere saber nada del otro…

-¿Qué no has visto películas? Su relación es como un "ni contigo, ni sin ti", se aman, no pueden vivir juntos, tienen miles de problemas pero tampoco pueden vivir separados.

-Eso es cierto –agregó André –pero ¿qué podemos hacer para mejorar eso?

-Nosotros, probablemente poco… pero, conozco a alguien que sí

-¿Quieren que les de terapia de pareja a Jade y a Beck? –preguntó confundido, Lane el orientador de la escuela.

-Exacto! –contestó Tori emocionada -¿podrías?, por favor di que sí!

-Pues supongo que sí pero…

-GRACIAS LANE! –gritó Tori y corrió a abrazarlo sin darle oportunidad de que dijera nada

* * *

-Chicos! Me alegro de que hayan venido –dijo Lane mientras entraba a la sala

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?! –preguntó Jade, quien se encontraba notablemente molesta

-Tú siempre tan dulce –dijo Beck sarcásticamente

-Y tú siempre tan inteligente!

-Sólo hice un comentario…

-Sí, y bastante estúpido por cierto

-Chicos –interrumpió Lane

-Estoy tratando de ser amable

-_"Estoy tratando de ser amable" _–lo imitó Jade

-Chicos –interrumpió de nuevo

-Ves? Siempre eres tú la que inicia todo

-Ah! Ahora resulta que yo inicié todo?!

-Pues sí…

-CHICOS! -gritó Lane –podrían dejar de pelear y escuchar –esperó a que lo hicieran y continuó –El motivo de que estén aquí es precisamente ese… todos en la escuela, maestros, alumnos y hasta Festus se están quejando de ustedes

-Pero no hemos hecho nada –interrumpió Jade

-Sí, no hemos hecho nada –confirmó Beck

-Consíguete tus propios argumentos Beck Oliver

-Ves como siempre eres tú la que empiezas?!

-Pues deberías hacer lo que te digo

-CHICOS! –gritó nuevamente, al parecer era la única forma de callarlos –todos se están quejando de sus peleas, están o mejor dicho estamos hartos de ellas!, esa es la razón por la que los mandé llamar

-¿Quieres ser más claro? –preguntó Beck, aún no entendía por qué están ahí

-¿Quieres callarte? Lo dejó todo muy claro, sólo un perfecto idiota no podría entenderlo

-JADE! –le llamó la atención Lane –Beck, los mandé llamar para darles una terapia de pareja

-Pero las terapias de pareja son sólo para parejas –dijo Beck

-Vaya qué observador! –dijo Jade sarcásticamente

Suspiró tratando de ignorar el comentario –y nosotros no somos una pareja

-Repito lo dicho, qué observador!

-¿Cómo se supone que nos darás una terapia de pareja si no somos una?

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo Jade cambiando de tono y dándole la razón

-Una terapia de pareja es para dos personas no necesariamente tienen que ser "pareja"

-Ahhhh! –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, ahora que están más calmados, ¿qué les parece si empezamos… mmm con su ruptura?

-Bien –volvieron a decirlo al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo, Beck, comenzamos contigo

-¿Por qué con él?

-Bueno fue sólo…

-Por qué no sólo admites que estás de su lado al igual que todo el mundo y que crees que yo soy la mala y la del problema?

-Por supuesto que no!... sabes qué? Con tal de evitar otro problema, dejará que comiences tú

-Ah! Entonces es sólo para evitar otro problema, lo que significa que sí crees que soy yo la del problema…

-¿Quieres contarnos lo que pasó ese día?

-No, que Beck lo haga. –respondió molesta

-Está bien, Beck, adelante

-Toda la historia o sólo ese día

-Sólo ese día, adelante

-Bien… Jade y yo habíamos discutido mucho esa semana, más de lo normal, y ninguno de nuestros amigos nos quería tener cerca por eso; ese día nos enteramos de que los chicos había ido a jugar cartas a la casa de Tori sin nosotros, fuimos, y era cierto, incluso Trina estaba ahí, ellos nos dijeron que no nos habían invitado porque ya no soportaban nuestras discusiones, entonces Jade inició otra, y luego sin razón alguna ella se molestó, dijo que saldría de la casa y que yo tendría 10 segundos para hacer lo mismo o terminaríamos, ella salió y comenzó a contar regresivamente; al principio lo estaba pensando pero luego supe lo que tenía que hacer, caminé hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero en menos de un segundo llegó la loca de Trina y me retuvo por la mitad del tiempo, los chicos corrieron a ayudarme pero cuando llegué a la puerta ya era tarde.

-Gracias Beck –dijo Lane –Jade, es tu turno

-De acuerdo… -comenzó a contar su historia, -se veía un poco molesta pero no tanto como hacía unos momentos -Beck y yo habíamos discutido mucho esa semana, más que cualquier otra, incluso más que cuando Tori llegó que fue nuestro peor momento y…

-Jade –interrumpió Lane tratado de hacerla entrar al tema de nuevo

-Como estaba diciendo, Beck y yo habíamos discutido mucho, y por alguna razón nadie nos quería tener cerca… un día, o mejor dicho EL día escuchamos que los chicos jugarían cartas en la casa de Tori por la tarde, fuimos a averiguar y nos dijeron que no nos habían dicho nada porque estaban cansados de nuestras peleas –comenzó a molestarse más y a subir la voz cada vez más -Beck comenzó a ponerse de su lado, y en mi contra, por lo que acabamos discutiendo, luego la estúpida de Trina comenzó a coquetear con Beck, me molesté, volvimos a discutir y entonces le dije a Beck que saldría de la casa, contaría hasta 10 y el tendría que estar afuera en ese tiempo para arreglar las cosas o terminábamos –poco a poco fue bajando su tono de voz hasta que sonó serio pero en realidad era más bien un tono de decepción -salí de la casa comencé a contar, llegué a 10 y Beck nunca salió, quise entrar para arreglar las cosas pero me pareció inútil, si no había abierto la puerta era porque ya no quería que fuéramos novios, así que lo único que pude hacer fue darme la media vuelta y marcharme.

Beck bajó la cabeza, en verdad se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho, y más por la manera en que Jade terminó de contar su historia, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer y ambos aún estuvieran afectados por ello.

-Lo siento chicos me acaba de llegar un mensaje del director Eikner, al parecer hay un problema con unos chicos y tengo que ir a resolverlo, ya pueden irse, yo les aviso cuando será su próxima sesión.

En cuanto Lane salió de la habitación Beck recogió sus cosas dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver que Jade no hacía lo mismo, de hecho ella ni siquiera había dicho algo sarcástico cuando Lane se fue, y eso era raro en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –se dio la media vuelta y regresó con ella para preguntarle.

-Nada, y desde cuándo te importa? –le respondió volteando hacia otro lado para no tener que verlo a los ojos.

-Jade, sabes que yo siempre me preocupé por ti, además no estoy hablando del pasado, estoy hablando de ahora, ¿qué te pasa?

-Eso no es cierto! Y ya te dije que no me pasa nada… y aunque así fuera tú serías la última persona a la que se lo diría!

-Ya extrañaba tu sarcasmo durante los últimos 3 minutos –dijo sonriendo esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo pero al ver que no lo hacía se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo continuó –¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos novios te dije un día que si algún día necesitabas algo o te sentías mal o simplemente querías hablar con alguien, ahí estaría yo sin importar lo que pasara?

-Sí y también recuerdo que me dijiste que jamás me dejarías –Al escuchar esa oración Beck supo el motivo por el que Jade se sentía así, de hecho él también se sentía de misma manera pero él siempre había sido mejor para disimularlo.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a la playa juntos? –preguntó tratando de evadir el tema

-Sí –ella rió –recuerdo que tus padres se molestaron contigo al regresar porque no les avisamos

-Sí, eran muy buenos tiempos -Él rió también –y qué tal aquella vez cuando tú y Tori metieron ese perro a mi camper cuando mi padre estaba dentro

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente –continuaron hablando entre risas

-Cuando mi padre se recuperó y volvió a la casa, como la fecha estaba cercana, le pregunté que si qué quería de regalo de día del padre, y me dijo que quería que terminara contigo… y mi tía me pidió lo mismo, a ella tampoco le agradabas por aquella vez que hiciste llorar a toda mi familia en el día de Acción de Gracias

-Casi nadie en tu familia quería que yo saliera contigo, en especial tu padre y tu tía

-Sí… -se puso un poco más serio -Pero eso nunca me importó, yo te amaba, y no me importaba si toda mi familia estaba en tu contra o la tuya en contra mía, todos esos problemas se me olvidaban cuando estaba contigo

Ella sonrió y luego agregó seriamente –¿Qué nos pasó? Solíamos ser muy felices juntos, ahora no podemos vernos sin pelear o atacarnos, a excepción de ahora

-No lo sé, recuerdo todos los momentos que vivimos en esos 3 años, los buenos y los malos, pero no puedo explicar en qué momento todo acabó…

Jade:

_La vida pasa, el tiempo vuela_  
_La distancia no se acorta, al contrario me envenena_  
_Y me parte el corazón, me parte el corazón_

Beck:_  
Las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura_  
_Y los recuerdos me amenazan y me clavan por la espalda_  
_Tantas dudas, tantas dudas._

Jade & Beck:

_¿Qué nos pasó?_  
_¿Por qué nos perdimos?_  
_Donde quedó aquello que nos prometimos_  
_Que se metió entre nosotros_  
_Quien te lleno de primaveras esos ojos_  
_Que no me saben mentir, que no me pueden mentir._

_Dime quién_  
_Después me quedaré callado_  
_Seré parte de tu pasado_  
_Tan solo eso seré_  
_Dime quien_  
_Arranca esta maldita duda_  
_Y sálvame de la locura_  
_Después me alejaré, yo me alejaré_

_¿Qué nos pasó?_  
_¿Por qué nos perdimos?_  
_Donde quedó aquello que nos prometimos_  
_Que se metió entre nosotros_  
_Quien te lleno de primaveras esos ojos_  
_Que no me saben mentir, que no me pueden mentir._

_Dime quién_  
_Después me quedaré callado_  
_Seré parte de tu pasado_  
_Tan solo eso seré_  
_Dime quien_  
_Arranca esta maldita duda_  
_Y sálvame de la locura_  
_Después me alejaré, yo me alejaré_

-No quiero ser sólo tu pasado –dijo Beck y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó del rostro y la besó, Jade al principio estaba desconcertada pero después correspondió el beso y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

En ese momento llegó Lane, el problema no había sido grave así que había terminado pronto y cuando volvió se sorprendió al ver a los dos chicos besándose después de haber estado discutiendo e insultándose mutuamente, pero no dijo nada, sólo cerró la puerta y los dejó.

* * *

**... y... FIN!... nah! mentira ese no es el final... quedaría bien pero no lo es, ¿recuerdan la competencia de duetos? esto no se termina aquí jaja!... además la historia no puede tener sólo 4 capítulos!, no, todavía queda más por leer, espero que puedan seguir leyendo la historia ahora que saben que no se termina aquí... comenten si algo les gustó o si no les gustó o alguna canción o algo que les gustaría ver, alguien en un comentario no recuerdo en que fic me dijo que pusiera las canciones en español para que se entendieran y tienen razón, cuando conocemos la canción en inglés sabemos lo que significa pero si no las han escuchado no pueden saberlo así que ahora pondré canciones en español o traducciones de canciones en inglés, gracias por la sugerencia... en fin, lean el siguiente capítulo, yo espero no tardar en actualizar como esta vez.**


	5. Chapter 5: Engaño

**Hola a todos ya tengo listo este capítulo, perdonen si me tardo en actualizar pero tengo muchas ocupaciones últimamante, leí tu comentario Dannasuver22 y tienes razón, muchas veces yo leo un capítulo de un fic que no había leído desde hace un mes o tres semanas y ya no sé ni lo que estoy leyendo, así que trataré de actualizar más rápido, por cierto me gustó mucho tu idea, desgraciadamente cuando leí tu comentario ya había escrito este capítulo :( si puedo lo pongo más adelante, si no te sugiero que leas mi otro fic Bade, creo que ahí es más probable que eso pase, de cualquier manera muchas gracias y eso es todo, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

-No quiero ser sólo tu pasado –dijo Beck y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó del rostro y la besó, Jade al principio estaba desconcertada pero después correspondió el beso y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Así duraron aproximadamente 5 minutos, después de eso sólo sonrieron, y de inmediato salieron de la oficina de Lane.

Al salir todo el mundo los observaba, estaban caminando juntos y Beck tenía su brazo alrededor de Jade como antes, mientras ambos se susurraban cosas al oído.

-Todos nos miran –le susurró Jade a Beck

-Es natural, estoy con la chica más hermosa e increíble de Hollywood –le respondió el en un susurro también.

-Aww… -no pudo evitar sonreír, era hora del almuerzo así que salieron a los comedores a buscar a sus amigos para contarles todo

-Hola chicos! –dijo Tori alegremente como de costumbre

-Holis Jade! Holis Beck! –gritó Cat saludándolos con las dos manos

-Tomen asiento, estábamos hablando sobre este fin de semana… -dijo André antes de ser interrumpido

-Tenemos algo que decirles –dijo Beck lanzándole una sonrisa a Jade

-Beck y yo estamos saliendo de nuevo –interrumpió

Todos estaban, naturalmente, sorprendidos, hacía un par de horas estaban pelando como perros y gatos y ahora eran novios de nuevo, pero en el fondo todos se alegraban porque querían verlos felices y sabían que la única manera era si regresaban porque eran la única persona en el mundo que podía alegrar al otro aún en su peor momento que, dadas las circunstancias, había sido los últimos meses; así que cada uno los felicitó individualmente.

Ese día en honor a los viejos tiempos y al inicio de su nueva relación salieron a cenar, como de costumbre Jade se molestó porque ordenó camarones y se al ver su plato descubrió que no le habían quitado las colas, esa era una de las miles de cosas que ella odiaba así que se puso a discutir con la camarera y más tarde con el cheff, como siempre Beck intentó calmarla sutilmente, pero no pudo evitar que siguiera hablando de las muchas cosas que odia, aunque esto ya no le molestaba como antes, de hecho se sentía bien escucharla de nuevo y saber que de todos los chicos en el restaurante, él era el más afortunado; tal vez la ruptura había sido buena después de todo, ambos estaban cansados del otro y todo ese tiempo les había servido para que descansaran y se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que perdieron. Lo único que estropeó la noche fueron un par de llamadas que Beck recibió a su celular pero él estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto con Jade que no contestó y Jade no se puso celosa como lo habría hecho en otro momento.

Al día siguiente Beck había pasado por Jade como antes, entraron juntos a la escuela tomados de las manos pero la felicidad no les duró mucho porque una chica se puso en frente de ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-Beck! –dijo la chica dándole un beso enfrente de Jade sin que él hiciera nada por alejarla o rechazarla -me alegra encontrarte, te estuve llamando anoche, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó

-Oye, oye, oye, un minuto! ¿quién eres tú?! –preguntó molesta la otra chica

-Soy Meredith, la novia de Beck ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó ella, en cuanto escuchó esto Jade volteó a ver a su "novio" más molesta que hace unos segundos

-¿Eres su novia? –le preguntó a la otra chica -¿es tu novia? –preguntó casi al instante esta vez mirando a Beck

-No –contestó de inmediato

-¿No? –contestaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-No!... bueno… estuvimos saliendo pero…

-¿Entonces me besaste y saliste conmigo cuando eras su novio?!

-No!... sólo fueron dos citas

-¿Sólo fueron dos citas?! –volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo

-Sí… bueno… tú no querías hablar conmigo y yo tenía que seguir con mi vida, entonces la conocí a ella y… Meredith, tú sabes que jamás nos hicimos novios, sólo salimos dos veces, ¿podrías decírselo? –dijo con una sonrisa que era tan fría que parecía fingida

-Sabes qué Beck –le contestó –Púdrete! Si comencé a salir contigo fue porque creí que eras diferente a los demás chicos, pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocerme como tu novia, entonces creo que me equivoqué –en cuanto terminó de hablar y antes de darse la media vuelta e irse, le dio una cachetada, pero no como la que Jade le dio enseguida, antes de irse también, esa fue peor.

-Jade!... Jade, espera! –gritó desesperado mientras aún corría detrás de ella

-¿Qué? –se dio la vuelta, no quería hablar con él porque sabía que eso no tenía una explicación pero también sabía que si no se detenía él seguiría gritando y toda la escuela se enteraría, y eso era algo que ella no quería que pasara.

-Déjame explicarte… - dijo en un tono serio e intentó hablar con ella

-Bien, te escucho, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿que fue ella la que se hizo falsas ideas y que tú no tuviste nada que ver con ella?

-No! Bueno sí pero…

-Sabes qué Beck? Olvídalo… quise que nos diéramos una oportunidad pero ya veo que yo era la única que lo quería, eres un patán, no sólo me engañaste al día siguiente de que regresamos, sino que también pretendes culparla a ella y dejar que cargue con todo el peso de lo que AMBOS hicieron!

-No!, de verdad, sé que suena mal pero te juro que yo no lo…

-Por favor Beck!... sé que algunas chicas pueden ser bastante molestas e insistentes pero no creo que hayas sido taaan débil como para no haberla podido rechazar!

-Jade, sólo salí con ella dos veces y por lo del beso sólo fueron como 5 segundos, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y cuando lo hice ya era tarde…

-Sabes qué? Estoy harta de ti! Esto se acabó… para siempre! –Dijo molesta pero tratando de no parecerlo ante los demás porque aunque ya todos la conocían y sabían cómo era, no quería que supieran que Beck la había engañado, eso era probablemente una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, entonces comenzó a cantar:

_I wake up every evening *************************** Me levanto todas las noches_

_With a big smile on my face ************************* Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro_

_And it never feels out of place *********************** Y como si no me sintiera fuera de lugar_

_And you're still probably working ********************* Y tú probablemente estás trabajando_

_At a 9 to 5 pace ********************************* En tu turno de 9 a 5_

_I wonder how bad that tastes *********************** Me pregunto si eso es malo?_

_When you see my face **************************** Cuando veas mi rostro_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell **************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you walk my way*************************** Cuando camines por mi vida_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_Now where's your picket fence love? ***************** Ahora ¿dónde está el límite de tu amor?_

_And where's that shiny car? *********************** ¿Y dónde está tu coche brillante?_

_Did it ever get you far? *************************** ¿Conseguiste llegar muy lejos?_

_You never seem so tense, love ********************* Nunca te viste tan tenso amor_

_Never seen you fall so hard ************************ Nunca caíste tan bajo_

_Do you know where you are? ********************** ¿Sabes dónde estás?_

_And truth be told I miss you************************ La verdad es que te extraño_

_And truth be told I'm lying ************************* La verdad es que estoy mintiendo_

_When you see my face **************************** Cuando veas mi rostro_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you walk my way ************************** Cuando camines por mi vida_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn ************* Si encuentras a alguien que valga la pena_

_And treats you well ***************************** Y te trate bien_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well ****************** Entonces élles un idiota, y tú también_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_Hope it gives you hell **************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself *************** Mañana te estarás preguntando_

_Yeah, what did all go wrong? *********************** ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_

_But the list goes on and on************************ Pero la lista sigue y sigue_

_And truth be told I miss you *********************** La verdad es que te extraño_

_And truth be told I'm lying ************************ La verdad es que estoy mintiendo_

_When you see my face **************************** Cuando veas mi rostro_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you walk my way ************************** Cuando camines por mi vida_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn ************* Si encuentras a alguien que valga la pena_

_And treats you well ***************************** Y te trate bien_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well ****************** Entonces élles un idiota, y tú también_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_Now you'll never see **************************** Tú nunca verás_

_What you've done to me **************************Lo que me has hecho_

_You can take back your memories ****************** Puedes tomar tus recuerdos_

_They're no good to me, ************************** No son buenos para mí,_

_And here's all your lies ************************** Aquí están todas tus mentiras_

_You can look me in the eyes ********************** Puedes mirarme a los ojos_

_With the sad, sad look *************************** Con esa triste, triste mirada_

_That you wear so well *************************** Que sabes usar tan bien_

_When you see my face **************************** Cuando veas mi rostro_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you walk my way ************************** Cuando camines por mi vida_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn ************* Si encuentras a alguien que valga la pena_

_And treats you well ***************************** Y te trate bien_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well ****************** Entonces élles un idiota, y tú también_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_Hope it gives you hell **************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you see my face **************************** Cuando veas mi rostro_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you walk my way ************************** Cuando camines por mi vida_

_I hope it gives you hell, *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn ************* Si encuentras a alguien que valga la pena_

_And treats you well ***************************** Y te trate bien_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well ****************** Entonces élles un idiota, y tú también_

_I hope it gives you hell *************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_Hope it gives you hell **************************** Espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you hear this song and you sing along ********** Cuando escuches esta canción y la tararees_

_Well you'll never tell ***************************** Nunca lo dirás_

_Then you're the fool *****************************Entonces tú eres el idiota_

_I'm just as well I hope it gives you hell ************** Yo estaré bien, espero que vivas un infierno_

_When you hear this song ************************ Cuando escuches esta canción_

_I hope that it will give you hell ******************** Espero que eso te haga vivir un infierno_

_You can sing along ***************************** Puedes cantar_

_I hope that it puts you through hell **************** Espero que eso te ponga en el infierno_

* * *

**Creo que este fic me quedó más corto pero ya tengo un par de ideas para el siguiente y no las quise meter en este porque ya sería demasiado cambiante la trama del capítulo así que lo dejé así; y por lo de las canciones en español que me dijeron ****Dannasuver22 **y aleja0077 creo que no hay muchas que puedo utilizar y que queden bien así que seguiré poniendo canciones en inglés pero las pondré con traducción para que todos puedan entenderlas


	6. Chapter 6: El último beso

**Por favor no me golpeen! ya sé que dejé de escribir como por un mes pero de verdad estuve ocupada, como es diciembre con todas las fiestas y encima los trabajos de fin de parcial y agggg! lo sientooo! pero bueno espero que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena... en serio, en serio, lo siento!... gracias a todos los que comenzaron a leer mi historia o por lo menos por dejar comentarios, gracias. DoctorSmiler la canción del capítulo pasado se llama _Gives You Hell_ es del grupo The All American Rejects. Adela la canción _When You're Gone_ que me dices la canta Avril Lavigne? o quien la canta para poder ponerla en algún capítulo de esta o de mi otra historia, y sí pienso que sería una gran idea traer a Moose a esta historia si no les importa que se alargue otro par capítulos aún no lo sé pero gracias por tu sugerencia. ElizabethGranger yo hablo originalmente español pero sé hablar inglés un poco también, gracias por tu sugerencia, la tomé en cuenta para este capítulo, espero que te guste, también pensé en poner esa canción pero hay tantas canciones que quisiera poner ahora, ademas esa canción la utilizé para otro fic que tengo y sería algo repetitivo usarla dos veces, esa es la razón por la que no la puse, acerca de la otra canción, ya la escuché y creo que podría utilizarla en algún momento de la historia (sí me gusta el rock) y también yo estoy muy decepcionada del capítulo, pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de que el mío quede mejor :) LOL se supone que es sólo un capítulo TFBAJ y yo ya llevo 6 con este... jaja bueno espero que les guste y de verdad perdón.**

* * *

El día anterior no había sido exactamente el mejor en la vida de Jade West, creyó tener a su ex novio de vuelta y que todo volvería a la normalidad, no fue así. Se sentía estúpida, no deprimida ni decepcionada porque después de todo ella era Jade West, era sólo que no podía creer cómo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Beck había sido capaz de perdonarlo y de volver con él, había sido todo un patán, no sólo la última vez que lo vio, sino durante toda su vida, y por fin podía darse cuenta de eso, sus peores defectos estaban escondidos detrás de una inexpresiva sonrisa, una cálida mirada y un trato "amable". Ambos estaban en diferentes lugares de la escuela y comenzaron a cantar para poder desahogar algo de lo que había pasado.

_Beck:_

_Sí ya lo presentía _

_Jade:  
_

_Si lo predije y sucedió  
_

_Ambos:  
_

_Dicen que cuando algo empieza mal sin excepción no acaba bien  
Si decidimos no escuchar  
Si tal vez hubiera sido dulce y mucho menos frágil  
Si tú hubieras sido amor más tierno y no tan volátil _

_Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte  
Queriendo ser fuerte, deje de buscarte  
Y fuimos cobardes, tontos los dos  
Se desintegra el amor_

_Beck:  
_

_Tú con tu indiferencia  
_

_Jade:  
_

_Yo fue mi edad mi inmadurez _

_Ambos:  
_

_Y al final tú no me convertiste en la mejor versión de mí  
Y al final no pude provocar todo lo bueno que hay en ti  
Dejé de quererte y tu de enamorarme  
Queriendo ser fuerte  
Jamás me buscaste y fuimos cobardes  
Tontos los dos  
Se desintegra el amor_

_Jade:  
Si ya lo presentía  
Si fue mi edad mi inmadurez_

Esa mañana Jade se levantó de su cama y se dio un baño como siempre, se sentía mal, no podía ocultarlo, pero no iba a dejar que un simple chico arruinara su día, así que terminó de arreglarse y desayunar para dirigirse a su escuela. Estaba decidida a olvidarlo y simplemente pretender que no pasó nada, pero algo pasó dentro de ella cuando entró por la puerta y lo vio felizmente hablando con Tori Vega. Sentía un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de ahorcarlos a ambos pero no podía, se sentía impotente y más que eso, olvidada.

-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula Tori sin poder dejar de reír después de la gran historia que Beck le había contado

-En serio –le respondió el chico junto a ella sonriendo también

-No es posible! –continuó riendo –Está bien, te creo, te creo!... oye cambiando de tema no he visto a Jade, ya debería haber llegado

-Tal vez ya llegó –dijo obviamente mintiendo, él tampoco sabía dónde estaba

-No creo, ¿te llamó por la mañana? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada por su "amiga" quien siempre decía no serlo

-No, ¿por qué debería? –trató de evadir la pregunta con otra

-Porque cuando eran novios siempre lo hacía, y de hecho si no mal recuerdo, siempre llegaban juntos ¿no? –continuó la chica aún entusiasta

-Sí… puede que eso cambiara –dijo hipócritamente y mirando a otro lado para disimular

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó de pronto, extrañada por la última frase que escuchó

-Nada, nada, sólo… olvídalo… debo irme a clases, te veo luego –tuvo que mentir, pero realmente no quería hablar con Tori sobre lo que había pasado

-Pero estamos en el mismo grupo, te acompaño… -comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida

-No… yo… recordé que tenía algo más que hacer –interrumpió rápidamente, tenía que irse de ahí pronto, Tori era muy suspicaz y no quería que descubriera nada

-¿Qué? –preguntó con curiosidad, dejando escapar una pequeña risa de incredulidad

-… Nos vemos! –dijo al no poder responder esa última pregunta, estaba avergonzado, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo podría llegar a su clase y soportar verla ahí sentada, lejos de él, después de todo lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho lo que él le había hecho.

No tuvo que preocuparse más por eso pues al llegar a su primera clase en el salón de Sikowitz, Jade no se encontraba ahí. Disimuladamente la buscó por el salón con una mirada rápida antes de sentarse en su usual lugar, pero no logró verla, y el salón no era muy grande ni había muchas personas, por lo que era obvio saber que no estaba.

-Beck, llegas tarde –dijo Sikowitz al verlo entrar pues la clase ya había comenzado

-Sí, lo sé, yo… -trató de disculparse

-Bah! No te preocupes, las escuelas no están hechas para llegar temprano –dijo en uno de sus comentarios

-¿No? –preguntaron Robbie y André extrañados

-No!, si yo hubiera llegado temprano a mi primera audición en Hollywood, probablemente justo ahora estaría interpretando al gemelo malvado de mí mismo en esa nueva película que están filmando en vez de estar aquí dando clases a un montón de estudiantes impuntuales –dijo pero al darse cuenta de que nadie estaba entendiendo, continuó -… ahora cambiando de tema ¿dónde está Jade?, Beck… -dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para darle la palabra al chico

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? –preguntó algo nervioso

-Porque es obvio que cuando salías con ella jamás estabas un segundo sin querer saber dónde estaba y oí que ya volvieron –dijo acercándose más a él

-Yo… ¿qué?, no!... era ella la que me llamaba a cada minuto para saber dónde estaba yo –dijo explicándole una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Bueno, ella, tú, qué más da! –dijo volviendo al frente –no ya en serio, ¿dónde está? –preguntó mirando a todos para ver si alguien lo sabía, pero ya que nadie hablo continuó con su clase. –Bien, entonces continuemos con la clase, ¿alguien sabe cuántos tipos de narradores hay?

Todos comenzaron a participar activamente en la clase al igual que siempre, después de todo Sikowitz era uno de los profesores favoritos de Hollywood Arts, pero éste día Beck no se sentía con ánimos de participar ni de decir nada, especialmente después de que no sabía dónde estaba Jade y de algún manera se sentía culpable por ello.

Un poco más tarde durante uno de sus descansos Tori se encontraba buscando a su amigo André porque necesitaba que alguien acompañara a Trina esa tarde mientras ella se reunía con un hombre dueño de una importante disquera quien deseaba promocionar a un nuevo talento y había ido en busca de ella y otras 4 chicas para seleccionar solo a una, pero obviamente el chico no desperdiciaría su tarde tratando de llevarse bien con Trina por un par de horas, pero sabía que si Tori se lo pedía, no podría negarse, después de todo era su mejor amiga y podía ser muy persuasiva cuando lo deseaba, asi que corrió a esconderse en cuanto la escucho que se acercaba a él.

-Andréee… -decía la chica tratando de encontrar a su amigo –André! Por favor! –repetía mientras seguía buscando por todos los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, siguió gritando su nombre repetidas veces hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podía estar y donde no había buscado antes: el armario del conserje.

Tori se acercó a la puerta del armario y escuchó un sonido que parecía como si alguien ahí adentro hubiera tirado algo, lo que la hizo suponer que sí se encontraba ahí, entonces se acercó un poco más, silenciosamente para que el chico no la escuchara –Está bien, está bien, si no quieres salir creo que tendré que resignarme y buscar a alguien más para cuidar a Trina –dijo para despistar y conseguir que saliera de ahí, pero nadie salió así que se desesperó y dejando escapar un gruñido abrió la puerta del armario –André! Sé que estás ahí y no creas que… -comenzó diciendo rápidamente pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un sollozo, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado y mirando un poco más abajo vio un rostro conocido.

-Jade? –preguntó aunque sabía que se trataba de ella -¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó preocupada

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le respondió la otra chica con otra pregunta tratando de ocultar su llanto con una expresión de molestia como siempre lo hacía

-Estaba buscando a André para que cuide a Trina más tarde porque… -comenzó a explicar y luego se interrumpió a sí misma rápida y bruscamente -…un momento… yo pregunté primero!

-¿Y? –respondió la chica en el suelo levantándose

-Pues que como yo pregunté primero tengo derecho a escuchar una respuesta primero y… -trató de convencerla hasta que vio que seguía sollozando -… estás llorando?

-No! –dijo llorando aún más fuerte y mientras se acercaba hasta acurrucarse en ella, Tori sabía que Jade no lloraba con mucha frecuencia ni por cualquier cosa así que supo que había sido algo doloroso y todo lo que hizo fue consolarla como ya lo había hecho antes.

Después de que se tranquilizó le contó a Tori lo que había pasado el día anterior, quien obviamente apenas lo podía creer después de haberlos visto tan felices, parecía que de verdad habían regresado y que esta vez sería diferente, pero no fue así, fue diferente pero no de la manera en que ella lo esperaba. Tampoco podía creer lo que Beck había hecho, es decir, él siempre había sido como un caballero, y le resultaba difícil creer lo que la otra chica le decía pero ¿por qué mentiría? ¿qué ganaría con eso?, se hizo esas dos preguntas y no hubo una respuesta para ninguna, lo cual le hacía suponer que decía la verdad. Realmente Jade no era la única que se sentía estúpida, también ella se sentía de esa manera porque tenía que admitir que en algún momento de su estancia en esa escuela había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos por él, pero no como los que le despertaban sus demás amigos, hubo algo más, ella incluso llegó a creer, al igual que muchas personas, que si las cosas en la relación entre él y Jade no funcionaban era culpa de ella por ser demasiado dura y tosca con él, por no saberlo valorar; pero obviamente ahora podía ver las cosas claramente y se daba cuenta de que los problemas no eran de uno sólo, eran de ambos, y el culpable que ella estuviera viendo llorar a su no-amiga había sido Beck y lo pagaría.

Instantes más tardes cumplió el deseo de Jade de querer estar sola, en cuanto salió vio al chico parado en su casillero guardando algunas cosas, en ese momento estaba muy enojada y decepcionada de él al mismo tiempo que no pudo contenerse, se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera terminar de saludarla con un "hola" le dio una cachetada casi tan fuerte como el puñetazo que Cat le había dado aquella vez que besó a su actual ex novio Daniel. El chico estaba desconcertado pero no pudo pedirle una explicación antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó molesta

-Perdón, pero de qué estamos hablando? –preguntó descarada y desconcertadamente

-Acabo de hablar con Jade y me contó todo! –siguió con su reclamo aún molesta y casi gritando

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó casi preocupado pero aún así no se notaba

-No evadas mi pregunta inicial! –volvió a insistir

-Perdón, después te explico todo, ahora necesito encontrar a Jade…

-No! –dijo deteniéndolo con su mano –no voy a dejar que vuelvas a acercarte a ella, está muy vulnerable en este momento y lo menos que necesita es verte…

-Estoy bien –dijo Jade apareciendo de pronto detrás de Tori, aparentemente calmada, no había más lagrimas en su rostro ni sollozos

-J-Jade… estás bien! –dijo la chica morena emocionada mientras intentaba darle un abrazo antes de ser rechazada

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Beck quien estaba avergonzado y antes de que Tori o él mismo pudieran decir algo continuó –sólo fue una ruptura, de acuerdo? No me voy a morir por eso y no es como si fuera el fin del mundo o como necesitara a alguien conmigo para sentirme bien… No ando por la escuela gritando –comenzó a fingir una voz similar a la que siempre hacía para imitar a Tori pero sin el acento español –"_Mírenme, soy Jade West y estoy desesperada por tener novio, estoy tan desesperada que aceptaría a cualquiera_!..."

-En serio? –llegó Sinjin de la nada como acostumbraba a hacerlo

-LARGO! –le gritó y el chico salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo

-Yo de verdad te amé Beck –dijo acercándose un paso más a él, mientras Tori se hacía a un lado –pero no voy a rogarte ni a convertirme en tu tapete, así que has lo que quieras, ya no me importa –dijo retirándose con Tori mientras comenzaban a cantar ambas.

_Tori:_

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight ************** Nudillos blancos, y palmas sudorosas de estar encerrada en esta jaula tan estrecha  
_

_Jade:  
Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight ****************** Tengo otro dolor de cabeza esta noche  
_

_Ambas:  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears **************** Mis ojos arden, mis ojos arden con el fuego de todas mis lágrimas  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you *************** Estuve llorando, estuve llorando, estuve muriéndome por tí  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold ********************* Haciendo nudos con la cuerda, tratándo de atarla, tratándo de atarla  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go ******************************* Pero no hay dónde sostenerla así que lo dejaré  
_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_ ************ _Creo que ya tuve suficiente, creo que tal vez lo pienso demasiado_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) ******************* Creo que esto podría ser para bueno para los dos_ _(lánzame un último beso)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit ***************** Tú piensas que soy demasiado seria, yo pienso que eres mierda_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) ************************ Mi cabeza da muchas vueltas así que (lánzame un último beso)  
_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day ******************* Justo cuando pienso que no podría ser peor, tengo un día de mierda_  
_You had a shit day, we've had a shit day_ _**************************** Tienes un día de mierda, tenemos un día de mierda_  
_I think that life's too short for this ******************************** Creo que la vida es muy corta para esto_  
_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__ *********************************** Empacaré mi ignorancia y mi felicidad_  
_I think I've had enough of this *********************************** Creo que ya tuve suficiente de esto  
_

_Blow me one last kiss. ****************************************** Lánzame un último beso  
_

_Jade:  
I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did ********************* No estrañaré todas las peleas que siempre teníamos  
_

_Tori:  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left************* Enfréntalo, hablo en serio cuando digo que se terminó  
_

_Ambas:  
I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me *********************** Estoy harta, adicto-al-whiskey, no habrá más batallas para mí  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep ********************* Pensarás que es un truco porque no podrás volver a dormir  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone *********************** Me vestiré bien, me veré bien, estaré bailando sola  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home *********************** Reiré, me emborracharé, llevaré a alguien a mi casa  
_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_ ************ _Creo que ya tuve suficiente, creo que tal vez lo pienso demasiado_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) ******************* Creo que esto podría ser para bueno para los dos_ _(lánzame un último beso)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit ***************** Tú piensas que soy demasiado seria, yo pienso que eres mierda_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) ************************ Mi cabeza da muchas vueltas así que (lánzame un último beso)  
_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day ******************* Justo cuando pienso que no podría ser peor, tengo un día de mierda_  
_You had a shit day, we've had a shit day_ _**************************** Tienes un día de mierda, tenemos un día de mierda_  
_I think that life's too short for this ******************************** Creo que la vida es muy corta para esto_  
_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__ *********************************** Empacaré mi ignorancia y mi felicidad_  
_I think I've had enough of this *********************************** Creo que ya tuve suficiente de esto  
_

_Blow me one last kiss. ****************************************** Lánzame un último beso_

_Jade:_

_I will do what I please, anything that I want ************************** Haré todo lo que me plazca, todo lo que quiera  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all ********************* Respiraré o no, no me preocuparé por nada  
_

_Ambas:  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear ********************** Pagarás por tus pecados, te arrepentirás, amor  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear ************************** Todas tus mentiras y tus engaños serán transparentes como el cristal  
_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_ ************ _Creo que ya tuve suficiente, creo que tal vez lo pienso demasiado_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) ******************* Creo que esto podría ser para bueno para los dos_ _(lánzame un último beso)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit ***************** Tú piensas que soy demasiado seria, yo pienso que eres mierda_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) ************************ Mi cabeza da muchas vueltas así que (lánzame un último beso)  
_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day ******************* Justo cuando pienso que no podría ser peor, tengo un día de mierda_  
_You had a shit day, we've had a shit day_ _**************************** Tienes un día de mierda, tenemos un día de mierda_  
_I think that life's too short for this ******************************** Creo que la vida es muy corta para esto_  
_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__ *********************************** Empacaré mi ignorancia y mi felicidad_  
_I think I've had enough of this *********************************** Creo que ya tuve suficiente de esto  
_

_Blow me one last kiss ****************************************** Lánzame un último beso_

Las chicas terminan la canción el en Teatro Caja Negra enfrente de todos sus amigos, y entre ellos Beck, quien de verdad captó el sentido de la canción, y ahora se sentía peor que antes, Cat, Robbie y André están alentandolas y se acercan a felicitarlas, pero momentos después Jade se sale del círculo dirigiéndose a Beck y quedando justo enfrente de él, le decica una sonrisa malévola, y poco a poco se acerca más a él, sin que él haga nada al respecto sólo mirarla, después de todo, siempre le gustó su cercanía y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando la chica terminó con la distancia entre ellos dándole un _último beso_ enfrente de todos quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por esa última acción, pero después de un par de segundos cuando el chico corresponde, la chica vestida de negro lo detiene en señal de rechazo y simplemente se va con la misma sonrisa malévola que tenía hacía unos minutos, mostrándole así que se había terminado todo...

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, ¿qué les pareció?, me disculpo de nuevo por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar, no sé ustedes pero me encanta Jori así que traté de ponerlo en este capítulo... abajo están los nombres de las canciones que usé para este capítulo, por cierto ¿qué les parecería si Moose apareciera en este fic? ¿no les importaría que alargara la historia un par de capítulos más?  
**

**_Se desintegra el amor - Paty Cantú & Benny Ibarra _(Petición de ElizabethGranger)  
**

**_Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!nk_  
**

**Por cierto me han estado preguntando acerca de mis otros fics de Victorious, así que abajo les pongo los links:_  
_**

**_The Way I loved You (Bade): s/8419935/1/The-Way-I-Loved-You  
_**

**_Finalmente Juntas (Jori): s/8518534/1/Finalmente-juntas  
_**

**Son los únicos fics de esta serie que tengo pero tengo otro par de otra serie, si gustan pueden visitar mi perfil y ahí los encontrarán****... en fin gracias por leer mi fic y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! :D**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos y una disculpa nuevamente, sé que prometí actualizar pronto pero la verdad estoy muy muy ocupada últimamente y seguiré así hasta Abril, pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me gusta mucho leerlos, para un escritor lo más valioso que puede haber son las críticas de sus lectores, me encanta que haya personas que sigan esta historia.**

**ElizabethGranger: hahaha me encanta que te guste mi fic, las canciones que me has sugeridos son muy buenas, ya las escuché todas y me encantaron, intentaré mezclarlas con la historia y si no puedo las meteré en otra. No te preocupes por dejar muchos comentarios, a mi me encanta leerlos todos, me has hecho el día muchas veces con ellos! y respecto a lo de tu nuevo novio, si aceptas un consejo yo te diría que hables con la verdad y le digas que fue parte de un reto, se supone que no deberías decirselo porque es parte del juego pero si no lo haces tal vez podría enamorarse más de tí y salir herido al final, podrían intentarlo y salir por unas semanas (pero dejarle claro que está a prueba, sin ser cruel) y si después de eso no te gusta mejor dile que no funcionó y que podrían ser amigos si él quiere; respecto al otro chavo que te gusta, si tiene novia y es la ex de tu novio (haha suena como de novela ¿no?) te recomendaría que mejor esperaras a que terminen y se enfríen un poco las cosas con ellos y con tu novio antes de que te le declares o algo. Wow ahora esto parece una sesión de psicólogo hahaha perdón y una vez más gracias por tus comentarios (a mi tampoco me gustan las cosas cursis XD)  
**

**adela: sí, estoy de acuerdo, Beck necesita estar celoso! ¿cómo está bien eso de que sólo Jade se encele? no, no, definitivamente Moose va a aparecer en un capítulo muy muy muy próximo. Espéralo :) y me alegra que te gustaran las canciones.**

**Bueno, ahora sí puse mucha introducción haha perdón. Mejor les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean ;)**

* * *

Era una mañana soleada y fresca, los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de su cuarto de Tori Vega, era uno de esos días que Jade odiaba pero ella los amaba porque la hacían despertar con una sonrisa a diferencia de otros días en los que despertaba agobiada por el sonido del despertador o los llamados de su madre para desayunar. Ese día prometía ser uno grandioso.

Lo único que preocupaba o mejor dicho, lo único que mantenía la cabeza de Tori pensativa eran los sucesos de los últimos días. Rex había obtenido una mala calificación en Historia del Teatro y había tenido que ayudarle a estudiar para el próximo examen, además una chica había rechazado a Robbie y parecía estar muy afectado por eso, Cat había estado gritando constantemente porque después de ver una película infantil desarrollo un miedo injustificado por la gente que camina descalza y con narices de payaso, para su buena suerte Sikowitz había nombrado esa semana 'La semana del payaso' para sí mismo; André tenía una nueva 'amiga' que era bastante molesta en su opinión, casi tanto como lo era la chica que se la pasaba besándolo todo el día, gracias a la cual él no pudo ayudarla con el tema de su 'bailongo' el año antepasado, o como aquella otra chica con la que salió un año después, no entendía por qué jamás pudo llevarse bien con ninguna de las 'novias' de André; además estaba muy ocupada con el asunto de las canciones para el concierto, el cual se había suspendido porque el equipo de sonido tuvo problemas y sería dentro de una semana a partir de ese día, y para colmo estaba el asunto de Beck y Jade, habían pasado como 9 meses desde aquella tarde en su casa cuando terminaron, pero ella estaba segura de que aún sentían algo por el otro por varias razones, como el hecho de que constantemente sorprendía a Beck mirando a su no-amiga Jade y viceversa, además esos 3 años durante los que estuvieron saliendo no podían simplemente esfumarse como si hubieran sido 3 días en su lugar, no era posible; y tocando ese tema recordó a Meredith, la chica con la que Beck estuvo saliendo mientras se reconciliaba con Jade y… maldita sea! Ahora era el momento en el que comenzaba a odiar a Beck de nuevo! Seguía sin entender cómo pudo?, no, claro que él no podría hacerlo, jamás lastimaría a nadie a propósito, menos a Jade y mucho menos cuando acababan de volver, no sería capaz, algo estaba mal, quizás sólo había sido un plan malvado de Meredith para hacer que ellos terminaran y poder salir con Beck...

Y entones una idea fugaz vino a la cabeza de la chica que siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos, y esta vez no sería la excepción; primero iría con alguna chica y le pediría que le ayudara con el asunto de Robbie, con lo de Rex podría recurrir a Trina quien extrañamente fue la calificación más alta en Historia del Teatro en su grupo el año pasado así que podría ser de gran ayuda, pero tendría que darle algo a cambio, ya pensaría en eso luego, convencería a Sikowitz de usar zapatos y deje de usar esa nariz por un tiempo hasta que Cat lo supere, después invitaría a la nueva amiga de André a tomar un helado para conocerse mejor y asegurarse de que no sea una maniaca como las demás, y por último hablaría con Meredith para descubrir su trampa, para lo cual llevaría una grabadora de voz consigo para conseguir evidencia de su retoricido plan.

En ese momento Trina bajaba las escaleras, tal vez ella podría ayudarla con Rex y Robbie, era hora de rogarle porque no aceptaría sin que rogara y/o le prometiera hacer algo por ella.

-Trina! –exclamó con un tono alegre mientras se acercaba a abrazarla -¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –dijo con una sonrisa

-Uh, bien… creo? –contestó extrañada, retiró los manos de su hermana de su cintura y se acercó a la cocina

-¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno? –preguntó y sin darle tiempo de responder, tomó un par de waffles y les puso miel encima, junto con un vaso con jugo de naranja que ya estaba servido, y los puso en un lugar de la mesa, fue por Trina y la ayudó a acomodarse en la silla. -¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes

-Tori –dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia su hermana que estaba sentada a su lado –sé que merezco todo esto porque soy increíblemente talentosa y tengo que acostumbrarme para cuando sea famosa y tenga toda clase de empleados que hagan todo esto por mí, mucho mejor que tú, pero sé que ocultas algo, y sabes cómo lo sé? –preguntó, Tori negó con la cabeza –porque pusiste miel de más en mis waffles… tú NUNCA pones miel de más en los waffles de nadie! –dijo alzando la voz

-Está bien, me descubriste… necesito que hagas algo por mí –dijo rápidamente –o mejor dicho por Robbie

-Tu amigo Nerd? –preguntó extrañada

-Sí, verás una chica…

-No quiero saberlo –interrumpió rápidamente

-Necesito que pases tiempo con él –dijo amigablemente

-¿QUÉ?!

-Que necesi…

-Ya te oí! –gritó molesta

-Por favor Tri! Necesito tu ayuda, he estado estresada últimamente porque han pasado muchas cosas y… TRINA! -gritó al ver que no la estaba escuchando por estar mandando mensajes.

-Lo siento –dijo superficialmente, suspiró y continuó –es Shawn Becker, lo recuerdas?

-El chico del que estabas enamorada hace un año y por el cual fingiste que trabajabas en una pizzería y tuviste que comprar pizzas congeladas para llevarle una a su casa y aventarla contra la pared cuando descubriste que tenía novia?

-Sí, bueno, descubrí que rompió con su horrible novia hace unas semanas, lo que significa que por fin tengo el camino libre con él! –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y…? –preguntó

-Estuve mandándole mensajes desde ayer pero no me contesta! ¿lo puedes creer? –dijo indignada

-En realidad…

-No contestes –interrumpió

-Entonces… ¿puedo contar contigo? –preguntó Tori esperanzada

Trina hizo una mueca, el plan de su hermana sonaba horrible en muchas maneras pero al ver su cara de perrito no pudo negarse, después de todo era su hermana menor, y tenía que ayudarla, aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, la quería.

-Está bien –dijo casi a fuerzas –Pero… -dijo antes de que Tori pudiera agradecerle –tú tendrás que hacer algo por mí

-Claro –contestó, sabía que lo peor que Trina podría pedirle sería volver a ser su asistente pero eso no pasaría de nuevo después de perdió una apuesta y esa sería su recompensa -¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Trina no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su celular y se lo puso enfrente a Tori –¿ves esto? –preguntó después

-No hay nada –contestó –sólo dice 'bandeja de entrada vacía'

-Exacto –dijo pasivamente –Lo que quiero es que esta bandeja de entrada este llena

-Trina no puedo hacerte popular –dijo reusándose

-No quiero que me hagas popular! –interrumpió –ya lo soy! –aclaró –Esta es mi conversación con Shawn, lo que quiero es que me consigas una cita con él

-¿Y eso cómo va a ayudar a que tu bandeja esté llena?

-Eso déjamelo a mí! Tú sólo tienes que conseguirme esa cita!

-Pero creí que ya no te gustaba…

-Sólo hazlo si quieres que te ayude con el del títere! –dijo desesperada mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a la escuela.

Ahora Tori había resuelto dos problemas, pero debía conseguirle una cita a Trina… eso no sería fácil.

Una vez que llegó a la escuela se dirigió a su casillero, seguía siendo un hermoso día pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, ahora por el asunto de Meredith. Ni si quiera notó la presencia de su mejor amigo parado exactamente junto a ella hasta que pasó la mano por su rostro y reaccionó.

-Parece que estás ocupada, creo que mejor regreso después –dijo el chico dándose la media vuelta

-No, no… lo siento –se disculpó –es sólo que… estuve toda la mañana pensando en lo que pasó el otro día con Jade y… crees que es demasiado extraño que me preocupe por eso? –preguntó agobiada

-No, sólo te preocupas porque Beck es tu amigo y Jade… bueno de alguna manera… tú sabes, ella es… me rindo…

-Estuve preguntándome por qué Beck haría algo así, es decir, no es que lo justifique pero él jamás le haría eso a Jade! Y menos ahora que habían regresado!

-Sí, tienes razón, pero… eso a dónde nos lleva –preguntó pensativo

-A que tal vez Meredith tuvo algo que ver

-¿Crees que todo fue su plan?

-Averigüémoslo ahora, allá va! –dijo señalándola, ambos chicos corrieron detrás de ella, quién corrió para no ser alcanzada hasta que lo hicieron finalmente, después de eso la llevaron a la fuerza entre los dos hacia el salón de Sikowitz.

-Hola chicos –dijo Sikowitz al tiempo en que Tori lo empujaba hacia afuera del salón sin decirle nada

-Muy bien Meredith –comenzó Tori dándose la vuelta –ahora mismo nos vas a decir tu retorcido plan!

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó extrañada

-Sabemos bien que tienes algo que ver con la ruptura de Beck y Jade –dijo André en tono serio

-Pues se podría decir que sí pero…

-AJA!-gritó Tori –lo sabía!

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensamos –dijo el chico

-Pero… -intentó protestar

-Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que hacer que confiese frente a todos –dijo Tori satisfecha

-Oigan…

-Sí, no será simple pero quizás aprenda la lección –respondió

-Chicos…

-Tal vez podríamos hacerlo a la hora de la salida y llamar espectadores para que todos sepan lo que hizo y con algo de suerte aprenderá la lección –continuó Tori, en ese momento Beck se asomó al salón y André salió a su encuentro

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí Beck? –preguntó el otro chico mientras ambos entraban al salón de nuevo

-Iba pasando y los escuché aquí –respondió -¿qué hacen y qué hace ella aquí?

-Estamos interrogándola –contestó Tori –acaba de confesar que ella planeó todo lo que pasó con Jade

-CHICOS! –gritó para llamar su atención –yo no lo hice a propósito –continuó una vez que los chicos voltearon su cabeza hacia ella

-Pero tú… -comenzó la chica morena

-…dijiste que… -continuó el otro chico

-No me dejaron terminar –aclaró

-Está bien, te daremos el beneficio de la duda –dijo André aún incrédulo

-Cuéntanos qué pasó –dijo Tori con un poco más de compasión

-Bien –comenzó –Invité a Beck a salir una vez pero él se negó, realmente me gustaba así que insistí una segunda vez y aceptó, luego salimos por segunda vez y nos mandábamos mensajes desde entonces, pero dejamos de hacerlo y no lo vi por dos días, luego lo encontré y corrí hacia él y…

-Sí, sí, sabemos el resto –dijo la otra chica

-Pero sólo salimos dos veces, y fue como amigos, te lo dije desde al principio y aceptaste, además sólo nos enviamos cuatro mensajes ese día…

-Lo sé, lo sé, malinterpreté las cosas –interrumpió Meredith

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto –le dijo Tori con empatía

-Gracias, yo…

-Sé que será difícil para ti, pero ahora debes hablar con Jade y explicarle todo, así perdonará a Beck y…

-Pero ella ya lo sabe –interrumpió

-¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron a coro los tres chicos

-Era lo que trataba de decirles desde al principio pero no me dejaron hablar –aclaró la chica

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó André

Meredith suspiró antes de continuar hablando, esperaba no ser interrumpida de nuevo –Verán, después de lo que pasó ese día, estaba muy molesta contigo –dijo mirando a Beck –y me sentí mal por Jade porque creí que eras un patán y que habías jugado con ambas, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi a Tori salir del armario del conserje, me asomé y ahí estaba Jade así que quise mostrarle mi solidaridad y fui a hablar con ella, entre ambas comentamos lo que había pasado y llegamos a la conclusión de que eras inocente y que tal vez yo había confundido las cosas, luego intenté abrazarla pero ella me dijo que me alejara y obedecí para no tener un problema, antes de salir del armario le pregunté si quería que hablara contigo pero me dijo que ella se encargaría…

-Espera… -interrumpió Tori –eso fue antes o después de que cantáramos nuestro número musical? –preguntó Tori extrañada

-… Yo… no sé de qué número hablas pero mi plática con Jade fue exactamente cuando tú saliste del armario del conserje, y después de eso vi a Jade caminar hacia el casillero de Beck, supuse que iría a arreglar las cosas así que fui a buscar a mis amigas

-Eso quiere decir que fue antes –interpretó André

-Pero, ¿cómo? –preguntó Tori pensativa

-Lo mismo me preguntó –respondió su amigo

-Gracias Meredith –dijo Tori mientras se despedían de ella

-Hay algo que no me queda claro –agregó el músico

-Sí, a mi tampoco, ¿por qué Jade haría lo que hizo si ya sabía la verdad? –confirmó Tori

-Y ¿por qué no buscó a Beck después? –preguntó de nuevo

Sus preguntas se resolverían inmediatamente cuando salieron del salón de Sikowitz, caminaron por uno de los pasillos y vieron delante de ellos a una pareja de jóvenes frente a los casilleros, intercambiando un caluroso abrazo, era obvio que la chica era Jade, y más adelante pudieron identificar al chico: Moose.

* * *

**Creo que el final de este capítulo me quedó un poco extraño ¿no? bueno, así me gustó :D ¿qué piensan de Tribbie? sé que muchos de ustedes son fans de Cabbie pero yo personalmente amo Tribbie! :p siento que me quedó un poco aburrido, tal vez porque no salió Jade! no entiendo que me pasa que no la puse en capítulo pero es muy noche y no tengo mucho tiempo así que será para la próxima. Comenten qué les pareció :)**


End file.
